


I Don't Want

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of smut but nothing graphic at all, unbetaed, which is new for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: Noctis was never shy about voicing what he did and didn’t want. But even Noctis knew what conversations not to start and who to not start them with.Spoilers for the end of Chapter 1.





	

Noctis was never shy about voicing what he did and didn’t want. He didn’t want vegetables in his food, he didn’t want to camp when it was raining or after a particularly stressful day, when they got a hotel, he didn’t want to sleep next to the window. Everyone in their little group knew this, and some strangers who overheard their conversations knew it, too.

But even Noctis knew what conversations not to start and who to not start them with. It wasn’t until they reached the Longwythe Rest Stop that Noctis had opened up to Prompto in a big way for the first time. “I don’t want to marry Luna,” he’d said, and Prompto knew this, but he’d never  _ known  _ it. 

“But you love Luna,” he argued.

“Of course I do. But I don’t want to marry her. It’s not that kind of love and it never was.”

He reached out and gripped Prompto’s hand tightly, didn’t mention the sweat on his palms or the red that splashed onto his cheeks between the freckles. 

The next night that they camped out under the stars after the fall of Insomnia, Noctis sat with Prompto, away from the other two, whispered, “I didn’t want to be the king, but I didn’t want this, either.”

He rested his head on Prompto’s shoulder, his hand on his thigh, hid his silent tears in the blonde’s vest. “I know,” Prompto whispered, resting his hand over Noctis’, slipping his fingers into the space between. 

They were undisturbed, even though Prompto could feel Ignis’ glare over at them, could remember the elder’s words to Noctis two years ago—words about duty and arranged marriages and the dangers of attachment. 

Noctis tilted his head up, let his lips brush against the shell of Prompto’s ear, whispered, “I don’t want you to leave me. I can’t tell things like this to Iggy or Gladio.”

Prompto nodded and whispered, “I know. I won’t leave.” 

Early the next morning, they snuck away from the camp, and against a tree they whispered those words into each others’ skin. 

“I don’t want you to leave me.”


End file.
